They Were Meant To Be
by Amaherst
Summary: After a terrifying experince she runs to him after an eventful night, misfortunes occur. Rated T for slightly mentioned themes. Oneshot. Please read!


**The alarm clock beeped madly announcing that morning had indeed come and that it was time to wake from their slumber.**

**Slowly a girl's bright eyes awoke and wandered around over her surroundings. **

'**_This isn't my bedroom' _she thought.**

**She felt a movement beside and as her eyes glared over at the side of her, she gasped.**

**As he awoke, he looked up at the girl's beautiful features. He warily smiled. She slightly smiled back but now that she was aware that both he and she were naked, she covered the duvet up to shoulders.**

**She averted her eyes as he carefully got out of bed and re-clothed himself. He left the room soon after to enable her to get dressed in privacy.**

**As he re-entered the room, he looked at her sitting on his college dorm bed.**

"**Are you ok?" He asked gently.**

**She shrugs and as she feels his gaze, tears begin to fall out of her smudged made-up eyes.**

**He sat down on the bed next to her, and hugged her tightly. He was relived when she hugged back just as tightly.**

**She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. **

"**What are we going to do?" She croaked.**

"**It's all down to you" He replied helplessly.**

**Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, the door knocked.**

**He got up to answer his door but sighed as he opened the door.**

"**What do you want?" He asked angrily.**

"**Is my girlfriend here?" He asked tired of fighting.**

**She came to the door when she had heard her boyfriends' voice.**

"**Babe, come on, lets get you out of here" He said starting to pull her out of the door.**

**She pulled her hand back away from him.**

"**Look, I'm sorry about hurting you last night, ok?"**

"**Is that it?" replied the man in the middle of the former couple.**

**The older guy turned to look at his competitor in love.**

**The middle man carried on.**

"**You try to rape her and then the next morning all you have to say is 'sorry' and she'll come running back?"**

**The older guy looked at him with pure evil; he however looked at the girl who hadn't said a word yet.**

"**Please babe, you know I love you"**

"**No, you don't" She replied; her voice shaking. "If you loved me you wouldn't have tried what you did yesterday" **

**He looked into her eyes to see if she was serious. She was. She was deadly serious.**

**As he glanced down, he noticed a mark on her neck; a love bite. And it was one that she didn't receive from him. **

"**Where did you get that love bite from?" he asked, anger present in his tone.**

**She looked down to see the mark. She looked towards the man she had found comfort in the previous night and saw him looking at it too, clearly in shock. But like her knowing exactly where it had come from.**

**Quick to hide last night's antics she rushed her answer.**

"**From you, of course" She snapped.**

"**I have never given you a love bite" He replied.**

**The older man quickly become angry and seeing the two people's expressions in front of him, he punched the younger male.**

**He fell and when he got himself back on his feet his nose and mouth was bleeding. She pushed the injured man inside and closed the door on the violent man.**

**She led him to the bed where their sinful deed had taken place and mopped up the blood using tissues from his bedside cabinet.**

"**Thanks" He chuckled.**

"**What are you laughing at? He could have broken your nose" She informed him.**

"**Yeah well he didn't so it's all ok" **

**She rolled her eyes whilst muttering 'men'.**

**They remained in silence for a few more minutes before she had the courage to say what was needed to be said.**

"**Look, last night, I wish I could say that it was a drunken charade but it wasn't, we both knew what we were doing and for that I have one thing to say – thank you."**

**He looked at her confused.**

"**What he tried to do with me last night, it wasn't the first time but last night, as you know, he turned violent. I came running to the first person I could trust and it was you."**

"**You didn't even question me when I ran into your dorm and crying, all you did was hug and comfort me, you are a true friend but what happened last night, shows we have more"**

**He looked at her surprised that after so many years of wanting to be more than friends with the girl that she was saying this. The only thing he hadn't expected that if they did get together was the way they did get together.**

"**So what I'm basically saying is – that I love you."**

**He smiled and pulled her into a tight, warm embrace.**

"**I love you too" He proclaimed in her ear.**

**She smiled in response.**

"**Guess there is only one thing to do now." He sighed. She looked at him in question.**

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her.**

**She smiled her widest and accepted his offer.**

**As soon as they had hugged again, they both leaned in towards each other. Their lips soon felt one another's.**

**So what if how their love relationship started? Many would say it had started when they first met. They were meant to be. **


End file.
